chronicles_of_euleafandomcom-20200214-history
Rylan the Beastman
Rylan is one of the protagonists in Shiroyasha and is the last person to join Paladin Aeneas. He is the current Spirit Weaver in Eulea and uses his powers to fight the demons that threaten to corrupt Eulea. Appearance Rylan is a large, red skin, muscular man who looks down at all other men. His face makes him look more bear/tiger like and less of an actual man. His teach are mostly sharp, his eyes beastlike and his tip of his nose is black and arched up like an animal. His hair is short brown and messy Rylan does not wear much clothing. Instead of a shirt, Rylan wears a sash with symbols of his tribe. He hands and forearms are wrapped with white bandages. He wears white and black pants. His left pants leg is black while his right pants leg is white, both with tribal marks going up the leg in the opposite color of the pants leg. Rylan does not wear any shoes. Personality Rylan is a calm, depressing and anti social Aiwrinian native. Like Aeneas, he prefers to avoid social interactions and likes to keep to himself. He views himself less than a man and more of a beast. However when rescued by Aeneas and his allies, Rylan developed a bond with the team of demon hunters. Rylan's loyalty knows no bounds as he is willing to risk life and limb to protect protect his allies. At first Rylan is distant from his allies but eventually becomes more comfortable with them. Whenever he sees that his allies are in danger, Rylan enters a feral rage and becomes one with the animals. Much like a tamed beast, Rylan believes it is his purpose of the group to protect his allies. History Rylan was born in one of the native tribes of Aiwrin. However, he is deformed and larger than the warriors. As a child, the other native Aiwrinian warriors avoided him for his beast like appearances, but the shamans saw this as a gift. They believed that Rylan was a link between man and spirit. So, they made Rylan study the art of shamanism and how to strengthen his connection to the spiritual world. However, Rylan was not good at magic and is a little slow. This upset the young Rylan, but spending time with the animals away from the tribe always cheered him up. The animals treated Rylan better than anyone at the tribe. Rylan never quit his training in the shaman ways. Instead of teaching him magic, the shamans focused on mediation and control. Rylan was able to find an inner peace at a young ago and was able to focus on his training as a warrior and as a bridge between the worlds. The animal spirits would aid Rylan in his training as a hunter. This made Rylan one of the strongest warriors of his tribe. However, Rylan did not use a weapon like the other hunters, Rylan uses his massive brute force. This was the ways of the animals, so it was the way for Rylan. It was then that Rylan was labeled the "Beastman." The spirits of the animals taught Rylan their styles of open hand combat and Rylan quickly mastered their fighting techniques. He became the strongest member of his tribe, also the loneliest.